


wtf

by celestebrainrot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IS THAT THE FUCKING SUN, M/M, chat fic cus i fucking love those, he/they kyoko in this essay i will, i cuss alot...., i hear birds chirping um...., idk how to write fics um, its 8am and i have no sleep wtf am i doing, junko but shes not murdering anyone so...., she/they/pup chihiro, there r no deaths only gay, they/she celest in this essay i will, transfem chihiro, wtf am i doing.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestebrainrot/pseuds/celestebrainrot
Summary: i fucking hate u: why did junko write *pisses violently* at 3in the fucking morningdespair gorl: i needed to piss....love u too: the...
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> despair gorl: junko  
> i fucking hate u: byuaka  
> i love u too: makato  
> biker bf: mondo  
> enemies t: celeste  
> o lovers: kyoko  
> bnuy: chihiro

despair _gorl created piss gc_

_despair gorl added i fucking hate u, and 14 others._

_3 am 2/20_

despair gorl: *pisses violently*

_ 7 am 2/20 _

i fucking hate u: wtf

i fucking hate u: why did junko write *pisses violently* at 3 in the fucking morning

despair gorl: i needed to piss............

i love u too: the

biker bf: y did u make this gc.... we already have ???? other ones.....

despair gorl: i had a very important tjing to tell u all

taka >:D!!!: And said "tjing"is...?

despair gorl: ur all fucking gay

i love u too: the

enemies t: wow omggg shocker almost as if we didnt already fucking know

toko: i fucking hate it here i am not gay .

despair gorl: its ok bb give into the homosexuality ;)

toko: i can,.t fvckng do tis

taka >:D!!!: Leave Toko alone alone please Junko :((.

despair gorl: hmmmm

despair gorl: no!!!!

o lovers: ik she made the gc but can we kick her 

enemies t: we should kick her from our life darling

despair gorls: fuckin lesbos

hina :)): thats not nice junko we've talked abt u calling ppl slurs before.......

ogre: what did they say for u to do junko

despair gorls: to not call them slurs.....

despair gorls: BUT LIKE CMON THEYRE BEING GAY THEY WHERE BEGGING FOR SOMEONE TO CALL THEM LESBOS

o lovers: when did either of us say hey come call us lesbos....

despair gorls: when u 2 decided to match pfps and dns..... ENEMIES TO LOVERS CMON UR FUCKING GAY

enemies t: darling lets not entertain her foolishness wth a reply

enemies t: u should come over to my dorm grand bois misses u :))

o lovers: ill be over in a bit let me shower first

despair gorls: yet u 2 say ur not dating......

o lovers: cus we rnt..??

despair gorls: the

enemies t: helpp whyd she think that were dating darling

o lovers: no clue dear

*steps on u with my idol foot* wait u rnt dating.....

bnuy: wait go back whats a "lesbo"

_all left on seen_

bnuy: aww whyd u all leave me on seen :(


	2. oh..... my balls are big.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh..... my balls are big......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to put this in yesterday um....   
> despair gorl: junko  
> i fucking hate u: byuaka  
> i love u too: makato  
> biker bf: mondo  
> enemies t: celeste  
> o lovers: kyoko  
> bnuy: chihiro  
> *steps on u with my idol foot*:sayaka  
> these r obvious um....  
> ogre: sakura  
> hina: aoi  
> leonn😎😎: leon  
> hiro of the future💆♂️💆♂️: yasuhiro  
> toko: toko  
> hifumi :33!!!: hifumi  
> take >:D!!!: taka  
> gorl #2: mukuro

_piss gc_

_1:20am 2/21_

despair gorl: important anouncement!!!

despair gorl:oh..... my balls are big.....

_7:03am 2/21_

love u too: im..... im going to class now.....

i fucking hate u:.......

_i fucking hate u left the chat._

bnuy: ok......o.O 

hina: junko y would u expose that to our littlebunny like that.......

despair gorl: grow up pups s old as us.....

taka >:D!!!: BUT SHES THE BABY OF OUR HEARTS JUNKO.... THINK OF THE CHILDREN </3

enemies t: im so fucking tired of u all........

bnuy: :(

enemies t: except u little bunny u r quite the charmer

bnuy: :D

despair gorl: kyoko dont think i dont see u leaving us on read.....

despair gorl: u wherent in ur room last night where were u i wanted to hang......

_seen by o lovers._

despair gorl: WTFFF

enemies t: if u must know he was at my dorm

despair gorl: all night huh ;) whatd yall do 

o lovers: we talked about some things then i fell asleep there

__________________________________________________________________________________

_celegiri canon gc._

despair gorl: can i please call themlesbos......

hina: nO

bnuy: i still want to know what a lesbo is......

_ seen by all _

bnuy: :(

__________________________________________________________________________________

_piss gc_

despair gorl: lesbo......

hina: WTF

despair gorl: anyone else feel like the room is shaking....

despair gorl: oh it stopped

despair gorl: someones at thedoor???

despair gorl: oh loodfjbhdjs

bnuy:wha :0

despair gorl: this is hina!!

ogre: hi hina :]!!!1

taka >:D!!!: Why are you on Junko's phone?

despair gorl: no more phone privlages for her i am tired of her crap......

o lovers: ty....tysm

_1:27pm 2/21_

despair gorl: i stole my phone back while hina was in the bathroom >:3

despair gorl: did ja miss me :))

enemies t: no

o lovers: no

ogre: no

taka >:D!!!: Not really..... and pay attention to class D:<!!

hina: no

hifumi >:3!!!: no

leonn😎😎: no

hiro of the futureee💆‍♂️💆‍♂️: no

bnuy: i didnt notice that u where gone....

toko: no

biker bf: no

despair gorl: WTF

despair gorl: I HATE U ALL SM

enemies t: nice to know the feelings r mutual :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP I POSTED THIS A FEW HRS AGO HOWD YALL FIND THIS SO FAST/pos


	3. celegiri canon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get in the schoolbus yall we're taking a trip to celegiri canon gc again <33

_ celegiri canon _

_ 5:09 pm 2/21 _

despair gorl: WTF

bnuy: what what :00

desapir gorl: they have to be dating omgg......

taka >:D!!!: Why do you say that?

despair gorl: they look like theyre on a double date with byuaka and makato.....

*steps on u withmy idol foot*: omggg rly??? where.....

despair gorl: ukno that cafe right across from the school.....

*steps on u with my idol foot*: yeah....

despair gorl: theyre there.....

*steps on u with my idol foot*: omggg......

biker bf: r u rlly spying on them.......

biker bf: istfg i fucking hate gay ppl sm

taka >:D!!!: Aren't you gay Mondo?

biker bf: no.......

taka >:D!!!: Mondo we've been dating for 3 months.

despair gorl: congrats btw u 2 r cute

taka >:D!!: Thank you :D!!!

despair gorl: OH MYGOD???

taka>:D!!!: What?

despair gorl: ALL OF THEM R LAUGHING....

bnuy: even kyoko and byuaka....

despair gorl: YEAH??? AND NOT LIKE A LITTLE CHUCKLE THEY R ALLLAUGHING RLLY HARD....

bnuy: they dont get like that with us:((

despair gorl:.....

despair gorl: imgoing over there rn......

leonn😎😎: dont... thats suicide junko....

despair gorl: pft leon??? get out of here no one likes u....

despair gorl: fuckin cissie and hetero....

leonn😎😎: OMFG I CAN NEVER TALK IN THE GCS WITHOUT SOMEONESAYING THAT .

*steps on u with my idol foot*: it is kinda true......

*steps on u with my idol foot*: ur lame and cishet imagine being so lame.....

leonn😎😎: u have no right telling me im lame with that dn......

despair gorl: EVERYONE SHUT UP IM GOING OVER THERE RNNNN

despair gorl: im walking over...

despair gorl: I MADE EYECONTACT WITH MAKOTO

despair gorl: he quickly looked away tho omggg he better not snitch on me......

despair gorl: OH MY GODD 

bnuy: WHA

depair gorl: THEY R WALKIG AWAY...

despair gorl: brb im gna run to them....

_5:21 pm 2/21_

despair gorl: wtf....

*steps on u with my idol foot*: howd it go dhfdj???

despair gorl: they said to the weightor that id be paying for everything......

i fucking hate u: :)

despair gorl:......

despair gorl: WHY R YALL SPENDING 100 AT A CAFE TF???

i fucking hate u: me and celestia r rich??? 

i love u too: im dating a rich boy 😎😎

i fucking hate u: i cant believe im dating a boy from a lower class.....

despair gorl: but wait y where u all at the cafe???

i love u too: me and byuaka where hanging out there!!! then we saw them and invited them :))

i fucking hate u: U invited them i LOOKED AWAY theres a difference

i love u too: u enjoyed their pressence its ok we know :))

i fucking hate u: h

despair gorl: WAIT WHY WHERE THEY THERE TOGETHER R THEY DATING???

i fucking hate u: pft no???

i love u too: they where just buying cat stuff for grand bois....

despair gorl: WTFFF

despair gorl: my otp :((.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never expect 3 chapters in a day from me again my gf is ia rn n im very bored :(


End file.
